1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,727,872 discloses an image processing method for reducing a potential difference corresponding to a gradation level (or value) between black and white in the adjacent pixel so as to reduce disclination, which means a liquid crystal molecular orientation failure.
In order to restrain the disclination using the method disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,727,872 to a permissible level, an adjustment is required to gradually change potential differences of several to dozens of pixels on edges of an image and thus makes dull the edge of the image (or lowers the sharpness of the image). This problem is conspicuous in a liquid crystal display apparatus of a micro display type, such as a projection-type display apparatus, because its pixel size is small. In addition, there is a demand for preventing the discontinuous or uneven brightness in an image.